


Get What I Want

by SutaMasque



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Death Threats, Dysphoria, Like 6 Tentacle Dicks, M/M, Mentions of Necrophilia, Mentions of non-con, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Overstimulation, Probably ooc, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Surprisingly vanilla, Tentacle Dick, They're really only mentioned in passing and never acted upon, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutaMasque/pseuds/SutaMasque
Summary: Black Hat had many fans. There was a plenty of villains and civilians who wanted him. He had been approached with propositions before, seen humans paint their fantasies in words and pictures, but never gave in, nothing about them sparked his curiosity. The one he was interested in on the other hand would, to put it bluntly, cockblock him to hell and back.
Relationships: Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	Get What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> I did done it, I wrote sex again. Have fun, get off. Or don't, you do you. Do yourself.  
> Completely unbeta'd. Might read a little weird in some places.

Black Hat had many fans. There was a plenty of villains and civilians who wanted him. He had been approached with propositions before, seen humans paint their fantasies in words and pictures, but never gave in. He thought them funny, weird, his whole cult probably got off to the thoughts of him during lonely nights, it was disgusting. They had no idea what kind of _horror_ they were trying to get into. Not to mention, Black Hat was obviously not interested in mere vermin like them. Humans. In general.

The one he was interested in on the other hand would, to put it bluntly, cockblock him to hell and back every time he as much as attempted to cope a feel below the waistline, and Black Hat wasn't used to being told no. Especially when he could see, feel, _smell_ for God's sake, Flug's obvious interest. It was driving him insane.

There was no romantic relation between the two of them obviously. The word 'romantic' wasn't in Black Hat's dictionary to begin with, love made him furious. He was certain it was pure lust on both sides, which made Flug's reactions to his advances all the more bizarre. 

Black Hat's expression darkened, shoulders tense. Months of pent up desire, trying to bed that fool of a scientist all to no avail left a bitter aftertaste. He could just take him if he wanted; entertained the thought more than once, but that seemed a tad too far even for somebody like him. Black Hat was an evil mastermind, a businessman extraordinaire, not a disgusting lowly rapist, he had class, goddammit. Morals were nonexistent, but class!

Besides, losing his-- Black Hat grimaced-- somewhat necessary asset of a scientist to a gruesome death that would certainly follow seemed wasteful. It cost time and money to find a replacement too. So clearly that wasn't an option, at least not right now.

It seemed as if he tried everything though: human mating rituals he read about in weird pornos on the internet which sometimes included awful characterizations of himself, slow swing dancing, fast swing dancing resulting in Flug tripping over himself, falling on his face and crying, playing the violin at his door in the dead of the night, fast food. There was nothing else he could think of doing! Well, perhaps save for one thing... 

Flug thought about their predicament a lot. Did it at work, after work, instead of work… His relationship with Black Hat was turning into something else. In the beginning it was strictly professional. He worked for his boss, delivered frankly brilliant inventions that Black Hat never appreciated enough, and that was it. But at some point… He started growing attached despite all the abuse. He respected him like the others, he was scared of him, but at the same time being in the presence of Black Hat himself was thrilling. And sometimes even arousing. Black Hat noticed and acted.

It was like flipping a switch. Their trysts didn't affect their work relationship at all. Black Hat would still be violent, abusive; he would still demand only the best from Flug and punish him in unspeakable ways if he didn't deliver. But whenever they were in private, that's where boundaries and unspoken rules came into play. No nonconsensual violence, barely any manipulation. They met each other in the middle and went as far as both of them were comfortable with. And all of that only served to drive the point across - Black Hat wasn't only taking what he wanted. And he could have a consideration, however small, of what his partner needed; it was a fair exchange, a bizarre change of pace. Even if he was relentless in his (frankly weird) advances, he still allowed Flug to call it quits when he got uncomfortable or, say, scared.

Another rule, a verbal one this time -- Dementia couldn’t know. Not unless Black Hat wanted to lose both of his henchmen. Wouldn’t be too tragic of a loss, really, but not something he could afford right now. Or so he had said himself, and Flug believed it and found some semblance of comfort in it, almost certain he wouldn’t be killed off anytime soon, especially for not giving in.

Flug nearly slapped himself for daydreaming again. He had to make something worthy of showing the boss by the end of the day, even if it was the weekend! He looked at the unfinished blueprint, picking up a pencil. Surely, Black Hat would appreciate and finally recognize his genius for this one!

But alas, he wasn’t destined to progress. Flug dropped the pencil, feeling the telltale snapping of his bones and guts rearranging themselves. The floor devoured him and he fell, coming up…somewhere. Flug groaned, lying down on the red carpet and trying to figure out whether his heart actually switched places with his asshole or if he just felt like it did, broken literally and figuratively. Black Hat’s feet came into view, stopping in front of him. The scientist struggled to look up.

Their gazes met and he eldritch wrinkled his nose, or the place where the normal person's nose would be, in faux disgust. 

"Dr. Flug. We need to talk. Not about your gross incompetence for once." He sounded detached, watching without any interest as his employee lay before him. The process of transportation he preferred was without doubt a painful one, which was exactly why he chose that and not your classic flashy teleportation. What fun was in it if they didn't suffer?

It took Flug a moment from his place as a heap on the floor to understand his boss. He felt a chill run down his crooked back and knelt, despite the fear and pain.

"Y-yes Lord Black Hat?" His voice and body shook. Black Hat just rolled his eyes at the pathetic display of submission, though he couldn't deny the pleasure he took in seeing his subordinate cower like that. 

That was when the scientist had a chance to look around, noticing he wasn't in Black Hat's office. Oh, so this was private. He felt himself start to sweat. Fear mixed with curiosity and the very beginnings of arousal. 

"Stand up, worm." The demon frowned, and so Flug did, his bones protesting, joints popping into place. He stretched, sighed in relief and looked at his boss, inquisitive. For wanting to talk like he usually did, Black Hat looked surprisingly... Calm. He pointed at his bed. "Sit." 

The scientist hesitated for a second under his master's gaze, but moved to the large bed and sat on the very edge. He tried his hardest to understand if his boss was angry or not. He couldn't run if anything went wrong, and they didn't cross into the territory where he could beg to stop yet. He hoped in his mind Black Hat just wanted to give him a really thorough spanking, but seeing as he had been summoned to his private quarters and not his office, this was likely going to be serious instead of… what they usually did.

The demon cleared his throat, suddenly seeming as uncomfortable as Flug felt. Silence fell over them for a moment, Black Hat looking for words and Flug just scared shitless.

“We have been doing this… ‘Trying to have the best sex of your miserable life on my table’ thing for how many months now?” The eldritch asked carefully, as carefully as he could while getting increasingly pissed off about even having to have this conversation. He should just rip his pants off right now and…

“Um… I believe it’s been around four…sir?” Flug was so scared it was almost endearing, and maybe a bit sexy. Mostly sexy. It turned Black Hat on like nothing else.

"Yes. But every time I get even a little bit close to actually acquaintancing you with my desk you push me away and run like a little bitch. You can’t fool me, you're either into this as well or you're a good liar-- _which isn't possible because you're not good at anything_ \-- so I feel like I have to ask. What's up with _that_ , doctor?" 

Flug looked increasingly uncomfortable, the paper bag stuck to his sweating face. He didn't want to talk about it, thought Black Hat would never ask because clearly that wasn't his way of resolving issues. Of course he didn't think they'd be doing this song and dance forever, but a man could have his hopes and dreams and fantasies. It’s not that he didn’t want to, he just… wasn’t what Black Hat expected him to be. His boss looked increasingly angry at the lack of a fast answer, so Flug cleared his throat, trying his best not to stumble over his words. 

"T-to be honest sir, I'm... Scared." He stammered, not looking at the eldritch.

"Good! As you should be. Now answer my question." Black Hat huffed, ignoring the point entirely.

"I-- I like my personal space, sir." Flug attempted again, gripping the silken sheets between his fingers. And he wasn’t lying, at least entirely. In fact it was the same for Black Hat. They never got close; he had never been touched without malice when not in private. 

"Don't bullshit me Flug, your desire for a lack of personal space is exactly why we ended up in this mess." Now that was a lie, or at least partially a lie, because Black Hat had always been the forward one in this excuse for a coworkers with benefits relationship. He was the one to propose this…thing. Out of boredom most likely. It had been sloppy, but Flug was so far gone in his infatuation he’d accepted, surprised he had a say in it at all.

Not getting much of a response, the demon approached Flug. He stood between the sweating man’s knees for a moment, tall and imposing as ever, and bent, mouth opening. His sharp teeth pressed against Flug’s quickening pulse. He didn’t bite, the light scrape a mere promise. Instead, he licked up the expanse of his employee’s neck, hands coming up to hold him in place by the shoulders.

Flug felt a pang of arousal, a warm throb between his thighs, but nothing stiffening -- an awful reminder of his imperfections and the reason he would never be accepted. His frame went rigid at the thought, shaking hands pressing firmly against Black Hat's chest and pushing away. He wanted this so much but…

"S-sir, please..." he stammered. He couldn't do this, he couldn't handle rejection again, especially not from Black Hat.

“What is it now, Flug. Speak up.” The demon hissed, not budging an inch.

"I’m… My... My nethers aren't what you expect..." Flug confessed, hugging himself in a bout of discomfort, "I usually... I usually don't let anybody see me like that. I've been turned down before; it's kind of a sensitive subject, sir." 

"You think I'll reject you because your junk is somehow off." Black Hat muttered in disbelief.

"Y-yes, in essence. There's more to it but you could put it like that." Flug looked down, unable to meet his master’s gaze. Black Hat’s grip on him tightened.

"Nonsense. Take your pants off." He said decisively.

When the scientist did nothing, Black Hat just growled and pushed him down on the bed. He went after him to grab at the hem of his jeans. 

"Fine! I'll help you! Thank me later." 

"You can't just _do_ that to people!" Flug squealed in horror, trying to slap the eldritch's hands away from himself but not really succeeding. 

"I can do whatever I want, whenever I want, to whoever I want because I want to, and nobody can stop me!" Black Hat hissed, "Especially if they're being a spineless coward!"

That left the human shaking, and okay, maybe this wasn't the reaction he wanted. He came to talk, goddammit. That still didn't stop a dozen of eyes from opening all over Black Hat's face, his normal scowl transforming into an ugly disfigured maw for just a brief moment of sheer anger. Flug screamed again for all the different reasons.

The eldritch was just about to tear those damned pants off anyway but stopped himself. This wasn’t the agreement, even if he really _really_ wanted to spit on that.

“You will do it yourself.” Black Hat said as a matter-of-factly, “I can’t care less what’s in there.”

Flug’s hands shook, he hesitated. He looked up at Black Hat who was nearly salivating at him. He really wanted this. They both really wanted this. Flug felt funny, suddenly sure. He sat up a little and shrugged his lab coat off, putting it aside. He watched Black Hat’s face light up, he was definitely salivating now, oh god.

His shirt came off next, somehow not creasing his bag at all, then down went his jeans. Flug hooked his fingers under the band of his underwear and took a deep shaky breath. Black Hat loomed over him, an unnerving reminder of what was about to happen.

Then they were off.

There was a long silence. Black Hat was just…staring. He then looked Flug in the eyes, brow furrowed. "So, what exactly is off about it?" 

"Have you... Have you never had sex with a human before, sir?" the scientist asked quietly, sounding less scared and more embarrassed than anything. When he looked up at his boss, Black Hat looked offended. 

"What?! Of course not! That's fucking disgusting." He spat, as if not aware that Flug was a human himself. 

"Sir, you do realize that I'm a--" Flug started, only to be rudely interrupted. 

"Shut up!" Obvious denial. Black Hat took a deep breath and winced. "It's not ba-a--" He gagged soundly, then coughed, and Flug had to scoot back a bit in case he was going to vomit from trying to be nice, that wasn't going to be ideal especially considering what had happened to his previous scientist, "...You get it."

Flug was relieved, honestly. He darted towards his master, locking him in a hug that made Black Hat hiss and try to tear him away. He was shoved back on the bed, but not scared anymore.

“Thankyouthanktouth--” The scientist blabbered in honest to god _tears_ , soft sobs coming from under his bag.

“Shut up. Don’t do that again. And stop being emotional, it makes me uncomfortable.” Black Hat hissed. He stopped, sighed, and Flug went silent. The next moment he was reaching for the demon and pulling him down. Black Hat found a comfortable spot between his knees again, baring his teeth in a grin at the look Flug was giving him.

“Fuck me?” The scientist breathed quietly, legs hooking around Black Hat’s waist. The eldritch said nothing, simply grinding against the human. Lips and tongue found his neck again, still no teeth. Claws dug into his sides and dragged and Black Hat felt hands grab at his suit, blunt nails scratching at the expensive fabric, an involuntary reaction to pleasure. Flug whined and rubbed against his thigh, wanting nothing more than to get completely wrecked. It's been too long. It was going to be so good. 

"You're overdressed, sir." Flug breathed, rubbing circles in the fabric of Black Hat's coat. The demon grinned down at him, sitting up on his knees. The black fabric slid off his shoulders, folded neatly and laid over Flug's lab coat, his shoes came off, but nothing else. Black Hat just went to unbutton his trousers, pushing them down somewhat. His eyes narrowed, the grin widening as something slid out through the open fly. Then another, and another, then three more. They wriggled about as if they had a mind of their own, reminding Flug of tentacles. His mouth suddenly felt dry. 

"This is also strange by human standards, isn't it?" Black Hat drawled, giving one of the appendages a lazy stroke. Flug visibly shuddered. 

"G-gross even. But I personally like it, sir." he found it in himself to reply, tone airy. Without really thinking, the scientist scooted closer, studying the wriggling mess that was his boss' crotch. Impressive, he thought, and highly arousing, the more depraved part of his brain supplied. Flug briefly wondered if Black Hat's kind used all six of them during coitus, what female genitalia would look like then... He stopped before his unhelpful mind went too far. 

"M-may I...?" Flug lifted his slightly trembling hand, watching Black Hat, who frowned, making him shake more.

"Make it worth my while," The demon said in a tone that could bear no argument. "Then maybe I'll humor you with more. Maybe." That was a lie, a power trip to show Flug who was in control. There was no stopping this now and they both knew it, not unless another plane crashed right into Black Hat's bedroom at this very moment and completely obliterated Flug. And even that didn't guarantee sex not happening, he just wouldn't be aware it did.

But back to the task at hand, literally. The scientist tugged one of his gloves off and slowly reached into the wriggling mess, like he was afraid something in there would bite his fingers off. The appendage that knocked into the palm of his hand was barely warm, slippery too, covered in some sort of viscous fluid, probably lubrication. When he squeezed it, the flexible tendril wrapped itself around his fist, smearing slick on his knuckles. Flug felt heat shoot from his fingertips right to his groin, making him squeeze his legs together. With the way Black Hat was watching his every movement, he was sure the demon noticed. In a rush of courage (and arousal, definitely arousal) Flug bent down between his boss' spread legs, face close to his cocks. So close, in fact, that one of faster moving tendrils slapped his cheek through the paper bag, causing the scientist to recoil and the eldritch to jerk in surprise. When he shot a look up at Black Hat's face, his expression was unreadable. 

"I don't control what they're doing. Just continue." He said impassively. The prospect of being hit again wasn't an attractive one, but what options did he have? Flug sighed, moving down again. He grabbed the tentacle that had hit him with a free hand, not that it would help, and squeezed, while lowering his face to the other one until a part of it slipped inside the bag. Black Hat watched him in confusion for a moment until he felt something. Hot, wet, sucking him in. He heard a muffled sound come from Flug as his cock thrust in, and threw his head back with a hiss, legs nearly giving out. He let himself lay down but kept his eyes trained on the scientist, who tried to adjust to the thing in his mouth that seemed to have its own ideas about how to give a proper fellatio and didn't agree with Flug's easily. But even if they weren't exactly in sync, he was still doing a damn good job. 

Black Hat was stoic; there were no moans, not even an occasional hiss. Not for a while, not until Flug felt more of the tendrils move about his head. He opened his eyes as he sucked in harder, both to see if he could get any reaction at all, and to survey the situation in general. Black Hat's face was scrunched up, teeth grit, but he didn't make a sound, that prideful bastard, not wanting to admit even at a time like this that Flug could be good at something. Well, he supposed he could work with that. Another tentacle poked at Flug's lips and he opened up wider to make room for it. It slipped in easily with all the slime accommodating its movement. He held both in his hand, trying to sync their movements for a moment, tongue sliding around the tips in lazy motions. That was when Black Hat finally let out a sound, a deep drawn out groan, turning into a hiss through grit teeth. Flug felt some of the tendrils wind around his neck in excitement, suddenly a little scared and lacking in oxygen. Black Hat must have felt his change of mood, his eye cracking open to look down at the human.

“I don’t know what the hell you’re doing, but if you even think of stopping, I’ll kill you.” He growled, hips moving up to stuff more cock into Flug’s accepting mouth.

Whoever Black Hat had fucked before, apparently they never graced him with oral sex. But maybe not just out selfishness but also due to the fact his myriad of cocks would try to choke the air out of whoever got close enough.

Flug made a sound of acknowledgement as well as he could through all the obstructions and focused on his breathing. As he slid down the slimy tentacles, Black Hat’s hips bucked up. Flug nearly choked but took it, moving up again a tad too fast for his boss’ liking. That was when he felt hands pet at the top of his paper bag, the sound of it rustling ringing unpleasantly in his ears. He thought it was affectionate, but just for a moment, because in the next one they grabbed his head through the bag, Black Hat’s abdomen meeting his face. He still took it, giving the demon a free reign over how he wanted this to go. Despite all the displeasure of the tentacles going too far, too deep and increasingly fast, he still felt himself get more aroused. He had to guess it was from the manhandling, because his boss was positively doing a lot of that right now. Or maybe he just liked being stuffed full with dick and choked. Or both, you could never rule out both.

Flug bucked uselessly against the sheets in search of something firm to rub against, holding his upper body up to be at least semi-comfortable while Black Hat used his throat like he owned it. The front of his bag was wet from slime and spit, near ruined from the relentless thrusting as the eldritch chased his pleasure with greed and a dash of near madness. If he could grab Flug by the throat, he was sure he'd feel himself through the skin, stuffing and overstuffing his poor excuse of a depraved scientist who moaned and gagged, but didn't try to escape Black Hat's grip. He considered ending this right here, down his employee's throat, but seeing as it's taken them literal months to get to this point, missing an opportunity of a good fuck sounded wasteful. Reluctantly, the eldritch slowed down, trying to unwrap his unruly tendrils from around Flug's neck only to receive a confused glance from the man himself. But the signal to stop was clear, and Flug lifted himself off of the other’s cocks, coughing weakly and struggling to wipe the mess of liquid from his chin and chest. 

"W-what is it sir? I thought you'd want to..." The human trailed off, wondering for a hot moment if Black Hat liked his attempt at a blowjob at all. What if he wasn't good? Surely, some sort punishment would follow. Would his boss leave him like that, aroused and lonely, left to his own devices? For some reason the thought caused another involuntary buck and Flug felt something drip slowly on the sheets. God, he was turned on. He watched as a shit-eating grin nearly split his boss' face in half. 

"I do," Black Hat responded, voice rough, "But that's the fun in doing just that, when there are more holes to fill?" 

Flug stuttered at that, squeezing his thighs together. He watched as Black hat moved to sit up, the tendrils swinging around once again, seeking something to grab on or thrust in, smearing slick on their owner's dress pants. The scientist spaced out for a moment, only to be pushed to his back, spreading his legs a tad too eagerly. 

Black Hat took his place between them, staring down at the human, pensive. 

"You don't mind, do you." He muttered. It didn't really sound like a question, probably wasn't one, but Flug recognized it as a way out in case he was unsure about this. He was sure as hell.

"Yes sir," the scientist breathed hotly, feeling one of the tendrils slide up his thigh. God, they were so close, if he moved just a tad closer they would... 

But it seemed like Black Hat had slightly different ideas. Flug caught his eye for a moment, an expression of feigned disgust painted across his face, but his pupils were blown so wide he wasn't sure it was normal. 

"Ugh. You look pathetic. Pale, scrawny. Humans are disgusting. All of you." Every word would be like a punch, if Flug didn't see Black Hat's expression falling apart to make way for one of unbridled lust, a little bit of greenish saliva escaping to the corner of his mouth as he spoke. He was wanted, wanted so much his boss couldn't play pretend proper, and that realization made something warm tighten in Flug's chest. The next moment the eldritch lowered himself, hot breath hitting his nether regions, and the warmth rushed down. He felt himself being spread, laid out under his master’s gaze. Flug’s face flushed, and he suddenly felt insecure again, as if it was some sort of prolonged joke and this is where it would reach its climax. The one, who would be reaching climax tonight, however, was him as he felt a curious brush of tongue, Black Hat trying to mimic what had been done to him mere minutes ago. It was a fair exchange, after all. 

“A bit h-higher,” Flug stammered, not even sure if Black Hat was going to comply. He got a stern look and a show of serpentine tongue slowly slithering out to press right against where he wanted it to, making Flug’s thighs shake. He didn’t say anything more, just gripped the silk, his pleasure apparent. His boss seemed to get the memo, visible eye half-closing as he repeated the motion, then again, making Flug jerk slightly every time until he settled under surprisingly gentle attention. His erratic breathing came out in soft gasps, quickly turning into hot moans. He was unused to this, not even sure he had been like this with anyone before. If he had, it must have been during his college days and not entirely sober because nothing came to mind.

Claws dragged across his thighs, making Flug whimper between moans. He arched off the bed as he felt that long tongue slip _in_ , and begged for more, only half-aware of what he was asking for. Black Hat gave him a look from under the brim of his hat and moved up, hips to hips, some of the tendrils immediately winding up around Flug’s thighs. The scientist gasped as one of the tentacles prodded at his entrance seeking entry. He clutched at Black Hat’s arms as it found it, pushing in. It was a little too fast, maybe a tad rough, but he found that he liked it that way. Black Hat didn’t even really need to move, the thick tendril was doing all of the work for him, but he did anyway, pressing in as far as he could go, gasping in unison with Flug, who clawed uselessly at his arms.

Heavy weight settled on top of the scientist, teeth once again at his throat. As Black Hat’s hips snapped, his teeth sank into the skin, not hard enough to deal any serious damage, but enough to be really felt. A hand pressed into the mattress next to his head, fisting the sheets. Flug felt full and so, so good. The tendrils were flexible, those around his legs held him tight, while the one inside of him pressed insistently at the most sensitive places, moving around the tight space as much as it could and drawing increasingly obscene sounds from him the faster the eldritch’s hips moved. Flug reached down to touch himself, and as he heard Black Hat growl in response, digging his teeth enough into Flug’s neck to finally draw blood, he suddenly realized that he was almost there. The few flicks of his fingers were enough to send the scientist over the edge, shaking and crying out weakly, thrashing under the demon who thankfully relented. Black Hat rose to his knees again, licking red from his lips and causing an involuntary shudder pass through Flug’s frame as he opened his eyes. Black Hat took a deep breath.

The tentacle slipped out.

“W-wait, you haven’t--” Flug didn’t have a moment to finish his plea for Black Hat to continue despite his orgasm, as the tendril was replaced by another. It was slow this time as if aware the human needed a gentler treatment. A few lazy thrusts and it slid out again, a new one pressing in with just enough time between them to let Flug come down, just briefly. They went on like that, switching and moving softly within him. It seemed awfully casual until Flug counted to six. When the aftershocks finally subsided, Black Hat ground again, pressing the whole length in, and oh, Flug realized they were far, far from done. 

He howled from overstimulation, trying to grab at the demon, who pushed him into the sheets, harsh movements unrelenting as if he had been _waiting_ for this to happen. And maybe that wasn’t too far-fetched given the sadistic glint in his eye as his claws dug into Flug’s shoulders. He was salivating at the sight of the other’s half-pain half-pleasure and the way his body was trying to squeeze him, too tired and relaxed to do that properly. The scientist could just gasp and moan, feeling himself get aroused again despite everything with every rough thrust. Black Hat’s mouth stretched into a wide grin as he lowered himself to where Flug’s ear was under the bag. As he began speaking, voice low, far lower than he was used to, almost demonic, Flug felt that he could barely concentrate.

"I would adore to shred you to pieces, to maim your body until there's nothing recognizable left of it, I would tear you apart from the inside and watch you squirm in agony until you bled out. You would scream, you would beg, but that would only spur me on. How I wish I could just _kill_ you." The words dripped from the demon's tongue between heavy breaths.

It was with great difficulty, but Flug realized that this was Black Hat's version of dirty talk. Something so horrid shouldn't have sounded so erotic in this situation. Black Hat must have felt Flug squeeze him, because he let out a raspy gasp and shook, claws digging into the sheets. Flug heard fabric tear but couldn't care less right now. Not when he was so close. 

He watched with a bit of horror and a lot of perverse interest as Black Hat's jaw dislodged during a particularly loud growl, opening far wider than should've been anatomically possible, those sharp teeth in perfect display near his throat. He found he loved the danger of it, would probably remember it later and break into a cold sweat, but right now, when he was about to come messily, it was just as erotic as a promise to be murdered and dismembered.

Just as Flug thought this couldn’t get any _more_ , he felt another tentacle prod at him, slipping in with surprising ease, then one more. He felt like he was being stuffed, pleasure bordering on pain, balancing between the two with surprising ease. One more tendril tried to wriggle in but couldn’t. The human gasped, pressing a hand just under his stomach. He felt movement under his fingers, prodding and pushing without mercy, making him lose his mind. He nearly screamed. 

He was being held tight, fucked on Black Hat's cocks, used like he had always wanted to be. By Black Hat, who could have murdered him on a whim but was doing this instead. Flug just couldn't handle it all. 

He felt himself clamp around the intrusions again, shaking as another orgasm assaulted his body, far stronger than the first one. He might have screamed, no, he definitely screamed and was suddenly being filled with even more. It found no space within him, rushing out in thick streams, Black Hat shuddering above him as he rode out his own peak. Flug's voice gave out. 

Then it was over, both of them trying to catch their breath. Black Hat swung over Flug and lay next to him on the bed, his trousers positively _ruined_. He didn’t seem to care though, lost in the afterglow as his cocks slid back into his pants and into the slit between his legs. The human just remained where he was, tired and leaking, but not uncomfortable. Ever so slowly he moved up to press against the eldritch. He didn’t try to hug him, knowing the reaction that would follow, just pressed his face into the crook of the other’s neck, bodies slotted together. Black Hat grumbled something but didn’t push him, too lazy to care. The scientist was almost blissful, save for one thing.

"Um, sir, can I..." Flug trailed off, leaning in close to Black Hat's face and lifting his bag a little to bare his lips. The demon's eyes shot open, staring down at his mouth. He went to kiss Flug but choked him instead, serpentine tongue shoved down his throat. The scientist jerked away, coughing and trying not to vomit, much to Black Hat's delight. 

"...Fuck!"

Black Hat laughed at him.

He couldn’t be angry though. They just remained there, next to each other, each basking in his bliss. Flug figured his new invention would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I've tricked you into reading my dumb jokes! My evil plan, a success! 
> 
> Oh also, I'm cis as hell! I have a very surface understanding of what dysphoria is or what words to use. This is based on a fanfic from a completely different fandom (that I can't remember anything about other than the core idea) and I had to dial the whole thing up a notch. Tell me if I got anything wrong and I'll fix it.
> 
> Give me a review maybe? Or just say smth about this, I haven't written for three years.


End file.
